This present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of hardy, bush type rose plant. This new variety was developed by me under controlled conditions in a greenhouse in Rowley, Mass., by crossing the following two roses:                a seedling, which was previously developed by this same breeding program but never introduced, of ‘Party Girl’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 4,598) by ‘SA Vaspark’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 9,799) as seed parent;        the hybrid tea ‘MACgenev’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 8,279) as pollen parent        
A single seedling was selected from this cross and given the code name of ‘SAVaseep’ with the trade name of Sleeping Beauty. It is classified as a Mini-Flora.
The idyllic goal of this breeding program was to produce unique miniature roses with the qualities of disease resistance, hardiness, fragrance and abundant bloom from late spring to late fall. Roses selected as pollen and seed parents for this program are chosen for having at least two of these qualities. These roses are crossed with miniatures having, primarily, abundant bloom production and, preferably, any or all of the other desired qualities. The seed parent chosen for this cross had abundant bloom production on a compact, miniature plant. The plant chosen as pollen parent, ‘MACgenev’, is known to be very fragrant, to have good disease resistance and to be winter hardy to zone 5. This new invention has been found to have good disease resistance, is hardy to at least zone 5, is fragrant and blooms almost continuously throughout the growing season. It was rather large for the miniature class into which it was first registered. It has since been reregistered into the Mini-Flora class that was created after ‘SAVasleep’ was introduced for sale.
Differences from the parents are visually obvious as the following chart depicts.
THE SEEDPARENT OF            THIS PRESENT‘PARTY GIRL’THE POLLEN            INVENTION,BYPARENT,            ‘SAVASLEEP’‘SAVASPARK’‘MACGENEV’CLASSMini-FloraMiniatureHybrid teaBLOOMFull open bloom:Full openFull openCOLORMedium to darkbloom:bloom:pink-a bit darkerMedium toMedium tothan either parentdark pinkdark pinkBLOOMBorne singly and inBorne in largeBorne pri-HABITsmall clusters; largersprays andmarily singly;clusters onclusters; nearrepeats incandelabra stems;continuously,cyclesnear continuously,throughout thethroughout theseason;season;PETALAGE45 to 551025 to 30FRAGRANCEStrongNot significantVery FragrantPLANTUpright andUprightUprightHABITspreading, widthbecoming abouttwice its height
Asexual reproduction by cuttings of this new invention in both Rowley, Mass. and Arroyo Grand, Calif., shows that all distinguishing characteristics of this rose continually come true to form.